


A Winter Storm is Brewing

by GovernorKristique



Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan Ferguson is returning to Wentworth today. Word around the prison is that she has amnesia, and now goes by another name. As the second most hated woman in prison, Marie Winter sees this as an opportunity to form an alliance with Joan for protection, but only if she can break through the "Kath" facade and tap into Joan's repressed aggression.Can she unleash the Freak?
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Marie Winter
Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Winter Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to drop a thank-you note for anyone who reads, comments, or leaves kudos on my work. <3 I never thought I'd get into creative writing, much less sexy fan fic for a show I love, and the support from this community makes me so happy I did! Thank you for reading and making this fandom such a lovely and welcoming place. <3
> 
> I've been experimenting with some more taboo pairings lately, so here's something a little more palpable. :)

Marie Winter stared into the small mirror in her cell as she revved herself up for the new inmate’s arrival. Joan Ferguson was set to return to Wentworth today, and had apparently come down with a case of amnesia. While they had never met, Marie knew that her reputation paled in comparison to the former Governor’s legacy at Wentworth. The other prisoners were riled up with anger as they waited for the cruel woman to make her grand return. Marie and Joan were the two most hated women in prison, and the blonde criminal knew it. If she was going to survive, she needed Joan on her side. She needed to get the sadist to tap into her true self and unleash her remarkable power.

She daintily dabbed a soft pink gloss to her lips, and brushed a stray hair out of her face. The bars slid open with a loud clang as a correctional officer showed Joan to her cell in the protection unit. “Right, so this is you,” the officer gestured to the empty room. “Set it up however you like and be ready for the count in an hour. Dinner’s at six”. “Thank you,” the disoriented woman nodded. She placed the basket of her belongings on the bed as she looked around at her new accommodations.

Marie grinned in the mirror as tears swelled in her eyes. Showtime.

“Joanie!” Marie burst through the door as she embraced the tall woman and crashed her lips into Joan’s. She pulled away, grabbed her hands, and smiled excitedly at the confused woman, “I missed you so much!” Stunned, Joan stuttered as she tried to speak. “D-do, I’m so sorry, do we k-know each other?” she trembled.

Marie stroked her cheek as she stared deeply into dark eyes, “you don’t remember me baby?” her face fell. “N-no, I’m sorry,” she pulled her hands away and subtly rubbed them on her trousers. The blonde bombshell placed her hand over her heart, “Joanie...it’s me, Marie. Marie Winter?” she prompted. “P-please, call me Kath. My name is Kath Maxwell,” the uncomfortable prisoner insisted. “Kath? But you’re Joan Ferguson. My Joanie. My beloved…” Marie wiped a tear from her eye as she looked down at the floor.

“I’m sorry I’ve upset you Marie...I just, I don’t know who you are...or who I am either for that matter,” Joan sat on the bed as she wracked her brain trying to remember who this mysterious woman was. Marie sat next to her and kissed her cheek as she rubbed her back. “It’s okay my angel, I’ll help you remember”. Joan just nodded as she searched Marie’s enchanting eyes for answers. “Were we...in love?” Joan asked tentatively. Marie smiled sweetly as she reached for Joan’s hand. “Yes my baby. Deeply in love,” she kissed the inside of her wrist as she gazed into vacant charcoal eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t remember, I’m just so glad you’re here. I thought you were dead...I was so scared,” Marie’s voice cracked as she manufactured tears. “I’m sorry Marie…” Joan trailed as she awkwardly patted the small woman’s back to comfort her. 

“You don’t remember any of it? Date nights at the opera? Christmases at my brother’s house? Sailing through the Greek islands?” Marie’s lip quivered. 

“I’m sorry dear, I don’t,” Joan said sadly. “You don’t recognize me at all?” Marie sniffled. Joan shook her head as guilt burned in her throat. She hadn’t been here for more than 10 minutes and already she'd deeply hurt someone. She knew that Joan Ferguson was a monster, but no one had told her she’d taken a lover.  _ Strange... _ “You’re clearly beautiful Marie. Breathtaking, actually... but I can’t place you in my mind. I don’t know who you are,” Joan replied as she blushed.

_ Hmmm she thinks I’m beautiful.. _ . Marie thought as she plotted her next move. “I think you’re beautiful too,” she smiled. She got up to close the door. The other inmates in protection weren’t supposed to know who Joan was, but rumours spread quicker in this prison than a common cold, and she didn’t need any of those predatory creeps stuffing this up for her. Marie stood in front of the mirror and motioned for the dark-haired woman to join her. 

Joan got up and awkwardly stood behind her, towering over the blonde’s tiny frame. Marie reached back and wrapped Joan’s arms around her. She rested her head back against Joan’s chest. “This doesn’t feel familiar at all to you?” she inquired as she looked at Joan in the mirror. It did in a way. Something felt comfortable and familiar about protectively holding a smaller woman in her arms. But she still didn’t know who  _ this _ woman was. “I guess maybe a little bit…” she spoke softly. Marie took Joan’s hand and slipped it inside of her white tank top. “Can you feel my heartbeat?” she whispered. “Yes…” Joan said as her warm palm rested on her chest. 

Marie slid Joan’s hand deeper so that she was cupping her small breast. Joan’s breath caught as Marie tilted her head to look at her. Marie kept her objectives in mind, but she  _ did _ find the older woman deeply alluring. She fluttered her eyelashes as she gazed into gentle eyes, waiting. Joan’s lip quivered as she tried to make sense of who this woman was, and why she felt so drawn to her. “Stop overthinking it Joanie…” Marie whispered. “Just stay in this moment, with me”. Joan nodded nervously and leaned down to kiss the tiny seductress. Marie kissed her passionately as she ran her fingers through jet black hair. Joan slowly rubbed Marie’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she felt a warm jolt between her legs. She felt Marie smile under her lips.  _ I’ve got her _ , Marie thought lasciviously as she felt herself becoming wet. 

She turned around to face the Russian beauty and pressed her lips to Joan’s neck, kissing and sucking as she slipped her hands under the teal sweatshirt. She massaged her full breasts with forceful hands as her lips returned to Joan’s mouth. She gently bit Joan’s bottom lip, which made the older woman moan with pleasure. Their lips crashed together as Joan pushed Marie’s teal collared shirt down her arms. Marie pulled away and stared hungrily at the older woman. “Fuck me like you used to Joan,” she growled. Joan hesitated, “I-I...how…” she stuttered. “Just follow your instincts. Don’t hold back,” Marie hissed. Joan arched her eyebrow as she watched Marie produce a pair of black latex gloves. They weren’t the same as her notorious leather, but Marie hoped they would unleash a ferocity that must be brewing under the surface of this “Kath” persona.

Joan accepted the gloves and held them in her hands for a moment. She cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember where she had seen them before. She slowly pulled one over her hand, letting the elastic snap at her wrist. She gasped slightly as a primal energy washed over her body. She pulled the second one on quickly, and turned back to face her blonde companion. She lifted the white tank top over Marie’s head and hungrily sank her teeth into her shoulder. Marie moaned as her skin turned pink and hot. She normally wasn’t much of a masochist, but she needed to push Joan to find that part of herself that fed on other people’s annihilation. Joan pulled off her own sweater and unhooked her bra. Marie followed and took hers off as well. The women stared at each other, chests heaving. It wasn’t clear who was the predator and who was the prey, or who would strike first. Joan looked Marie up and down. She was a bit unsure of herself, and still had no idea who this woman was. But the fire burning in her core and the hunger in her eyes were far stronger than her uncertainty.

Joan backed Marie into the wall and pressed her palms into the wall. “Who are you, you magnificent creature?” she whispered harshly. Marie smirked and swiftly shoved her hand down Joan’s knickers. She cupped her mound and dragged her palm back and forth. “Mmm…” Joan dropped her head and bit her lip. “Fuck Marie, what are you doing to me?” Marie rubbed her glistening clit as she stared her down. “Whatever you want me to…” she purred. “Take them off baby,” she instructed. Joan obeyed and tossed her trousers aside. Marie dropped to her knees and gazed at Joan with lustful eyes as her senses were awakened. She was drawn to the musky fragrance of Joan’s wanting cunt. She plunged her tongue deep into the slick folds, tasting every inch. Joan grabbed a fistful of Marie’s golden blonde hair and pulled her closer as her hips rocked into the woman’s skillful mouth. “That’s it my pretty little whore…” she gasped as Marie expertly pleasured her. “Harder!” she demanded. Marie obeyed and forced her tongue into Joan’s hardened clit. She sucked hard and swirled her tongue around the dark-haired woman’s desperate cunt. “Good girl…” Joan purred. She enjoyed Marie for a few minutes before she was overtaken by a ravenous desire to taste herself. She gripped Marie by the neck and lifted her to her feet, pulling her into a deep and aggressive kiss. She licked her essence from the tiny blonde’s soft pink lips as Marie gasped for breath. Joan pulled back and stared at the woman with an amused look in her cold, black eyes. She guided Marie to the floor, keeping a loose grip on her throat, and laid her down on the cold concrete. Joan laced her fingers through Marie’s hands and pinned them above her head as she straddled her shoulders. Marie tried to ignore the claustrophobic panic setting in as Joan lowered herself to meet Marie’s mouth. 

Marie made quick work of circling Joan’s glistening clit with her tongue, pressing as hard as she could into the woman. She knew she couldn’t stay like this for very long without spiralling into an anxiety attack, so she needed to make Joan come, fast. Joan ground her hips down as she got closer and closer to release. The sight of the breathtakingly beautiful prisoner below her cunt was too much to handle. She released her grip on Marie’s hands as she arched her back and rested her palms flat on the ground to steady herself. Marie stared seductively into the dark-haired woman’s eyes as she thrust her tongue into Joan’s entrance, and rubbed her clit with her newly freed hand. “Fuck Marie...oh god!” Joan let out a guttural moan as Marie pushed her over the edge, shockwaves of pleasure pulsed throughout her body in rapid succession.

After catching her breath, Joan rose to her feet, staring down at the beautiful woman still on her back, who appeared to be trying to slow her heavy breathing as well. She stepped aside to let Marie stand up and stared as the tiny woman quickly took her pants off. She approached the Russian beauty and jumped up into her arms. Joan caught her as Marie wrapped her legs around her waist and the women passionately devoured each other. Joan placed her hand on Marie’s back as she lost herself in the mysterious beauty. She carried Marie and leaned her back against the wall, kissing her neck and inhaling her mesmerizing scent. 

She took Marie’s nipple in her mouth as she circled the woman’s clit with her finger. Marie gasped in pleasure as a rush of wetness shot to her centre. 

“Fuck me Joan, please...I can’t wait any longer,” she begged. Joan arched her eyebrow with a playful grin and eased two of her gloved fingers into the woman’s desperate cunt. She pumped her fingers in and out, going a little deeper every time as Marie wrapped her arms around the tall woman’s neck to steady herself. “What a shameful little vixen...do you like it when I fuck you?” Joan taunted. Marie nodded vigorously as the tall woman pushed another finger into her throbbing entrance. “Harder...please…” she whispered between gasps. Joan leaned forward and fucked her needy girl harder, her onyx eyes piercing Marie’s bright blues as the tiny woman drew closer and closer to unravelling. “Oh god please keep going...I’m so close,” Marie whimpered. 

Joan was entranced by Marie’s commanding eyes and fragile stature. She still couldn’t recognize this woman, but there was something familiar about her submissive nature that drew her in. The quiver of her lip, the way her small hands gripped the nape of Joan’s neck, and the intoxicating melody of her high-pitched moans awakened something in Joan that felt long since abandoned. There was such need and desperation in Marie’s voice that felt like a vice grip on Joan’s heart. She thrust her fingers hard and fast as she was overcome by a firing in her brain and a tension in her jaw. As Marie drew closer to release, Joan whispered “I will annihilate you  _ myshka _ …” Marie stifled a grin;  _ that’s it Ferguson, come back. You’re almost there. _

Marie’s cunt tightened as she lingered on the edge. This was it. She peered into the Russian woman’s dark eyes, glimmering with a ferocity that Marie knew was familiar to anyone who had known Joan Ferguson. “Come back to me baby…” she whimpered as sweet release hung in the air. “Oh god I’m going to come...fuck... _thank you_ _Governor_ …” she moaned as eruptions of pleasure flowed throughout her core. Joan’s eyelashes fluttered and her teeth clenched as her former salutation ignited an explosion within her body. 

She slowly lowered the blonde bombshell to her feet as she traced Marie’s lips with her gloved finger, painting her soft lips with her delicious essence. She frantically looked around the cell before fixating her gaze on her shaking hands wrapped in black latex. “Joanie? Are you alright?” Marie asked sweetly as she rubbed the tall woman’s arm in comfort. “Yes of course. Just...collecting my thoughts,” she smiled tensely. She slowly peeled off the gloves and tossed them into the bin. She reached for the faucet and slowly washed her hands as she stared at herself in the mirror. Fragments of her former self seemed to float in her mind, but she still couldn’t put the pieces together. Marie wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist in a tender hug as Joan dried her hands. 

She turned to face the tiny blonde and gently twirled a strand of her hair. 

\----

Vera Bennett swiped her card to enter the protection unit. She saw Reb sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs. “Reb, are you alright?” she asked gently, standing in the doorway. Reb nodded anxiously, not wanting to entertain any intrusive questions from the screws. “Let me know if there’s anything you need,” Vera smiled. “Has Prisoner F-Maxwell settled in okay?” she fumbled over the former Governor’s new moniker. “She’s next door. With Marie.” Reb responded. Vera raised an eyebrow nervously as she eyed the closed door. Marie Winter was one of the most dangerous prisoners at Wentworth. She was small, but she could hold her own.

“Yeah Ms. Bennett, Winter’s given her quite the P block welcome if you know what I mean,” another prisoner laughed, a sinister look in her eye. 

_ Shit _ , Vera thought to herself as she moved towards Joan’s cell. She hasn’t been here 45 minutes and Winter’s already dug her claws into her. She took a breath and prepared to radio the medical unit. She braced herself for the worst, and prayed that she wouldn’t find Joan dead or severely mangled. 

She swung open the door and gasped. Marie Winter and Joan Ferguson were naked. Vera stepped in and quickly shut the door behind her. Marie was resting her head against Joan’s breasts as the Russian woman stroked her hair. Marie grinned mischievously as Vera stood there in shock. “Hello Ms. Bennett,” the tiny blonde tutted as she looked up at Joan. 

Joan stood dumbfounded as she studied the mousy woman’s face. Vera looked Joan up and down as her hands began to shake in anger, speechless. 

Joan was drowning in the familiar comfort and beauty of Vera’s ocean blue eyes. She felt a warmth spread across her chest as something fired in her brain. She pushed Marie away and stepped towards Ms. Bennett. Her lip quivered as she somewhat recognized the flabbergasted officer. 

“Vera…” she whispered as she reached for her small hand. She couldn’t figure out why, but she was drawn to the woman. Vera meant something to her, and she needed to figure out what. “Don’t FUCKING touch me Joan!” Vera exclaimed as she stepped back. “I knew it. I knew you were lying,” she blinked back tears, shaking her head. “N-no, Vera I’m sorry. I’m not, I just can’t...I can’t remember…please...” Joan reached to touch the alluring woman’s cheek. Vera grabbed her wrist and slowly lowered it. “I thought you were  _ dead _ ,” she seethed, gripping the raven-haired woman’s wrist with a painful force. Joan winced as she anxiously peered into Vera, looking for something, anything, to hold onto to make sense of this. Vera released her arm and shot Marie a dirty look. Marie smiled innocently as she lustfully ran her eyes over the curve of Joan’s ass.

“Vera, I-” Joan stammered, cut short by a sharp slap across her face. She held her cheek as she looked at Vera in shock. “There really is no limit to your cruelty, is there?” she whispered harshly as opened the door and left. 

Hot tears rolled down Joan’s cheeks as her chest burned with shame and regret. “Joanie…” Marie whispered gently as she ran her fingers down the tall woman’s back. Joan’s pupils dilated as a powerful surge of anger spread throughout her body. She turned to face the tiny seductress. “ _ You _ ,” she rasped. “You fucking lied to me. And for what, hmm? Did you hope I would protect you from the other prisoners? Fall in love with you?” Joan taunted as she backed Marie into a corner. “You’re pathetic, and you’re weak. And you’re a complete stranger to me, aren’t you Marie?” she growled. Marie nervously placed her hands on Joan’s face as she tried to regain control over the situation. “No baby, I just-”Joan gripped her wrists with moderate force as her chest heaved in anger. She realized what Marie was doing. Her blue eyes. Her tiny frame. Calling her ‘Governor’ as she was about to come. 

“You knew…” Joan whispered. “You knew about Vera...and you used that to your advantage to seduce me,” she twisted Marie’s wrists away from her face as the tiny woman whimpered in pain. “I must say I’m impressed,” the Russian woman smiled darkly. “You identified a weakness in me and capitalized on it. Sounds like a plan I would have come up with myself…” she mused as she released Marie’s wrists. Marie cautiously relaxed her shoulders as Joan seemed to calm down. “Your legacy precedes you Joan. You were the most powerful woman in this prison, on both sides of the bars. I admire that,” Marie smiled and crossed her arms. “Now you’re the most hated woman here besides myself. We’re going to need each other to survive this place.” Marie asserted. Joan nodded slowly, validating the smaller woman’s claims. 

“Well Ms. Winter, while I respect your methods,  _ you  _ need me. I don’t need you,” Joan moved towards Marie again as the smile quickly faded from the blonde woman’s face. 

Joan brushed away the stray golden hairs surrounding her face, and leaned in to whisper. The words dripped off her conniving tongue as if she had spoken them before, “You fucked the wrong lunatic,” she rasped into Marie’s ear as she tightly gripped the small woman’s throat. Marie gasped and struggled for breath as Joan lifted her off the ground and watched her terrified face with amusement. She tightened her grasp and dug her fingernails in as Marie kicked and tried to push Joan’s hands off her throat. “J-J...plea-” she gasped. 

“Shhh my darling, don’t fight it,” Joan whispered. “Give in to me Marie…” she purred as she felt a jolt in her cunt. She watched as Marie’s body went limp and her eyes closed. She slowly released her grip and picked up the small woman, leaning in to listen. It was faint, but she could hear that Marie was still breathing. There was a part of her that was glad she’d only choked Marie unconscious and hadn’t killed her. She gently laid the woman in her bed, covered her with the blanket, and found her abandoned clothing. 

After getting dressed and clipping her hair back, she stared in the mirror curiously as she traced her finger along the cold reflective surface. Joan was returning, but Kath was still here. The fragmented woman sighed and splashed cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection with accusation, waiting to recognize herself. 

  
  



End file.
